


阴差阳错

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	阴差阳错

旁边的小田显然没有感受到任何异常，仍保持着微笑望着他们鼓掌。对面剧组的人有一两个表情古怪的，还好平时气息最嚣张的执行导演在上一集就结束拍摄了。  
当事人大野迷迷糊糊地推开生田，转过身去，继续用他黏黏糊糊的嗓音致辞。  
花香越来越浓烈。  
“大野さん拍摄辛苦了！接下来要去银座吗？”  
大野摇晃了一下。  
银座？？  
生田一步跨到导演和大野之间，匆忙地向各位致歉后，架起还在不停傻笑着的大野离开了拍摄现场。  
把大野塞进车后座，生田如同放下了烫手山芋般长舒一口气。  
再继续这样身体接触下去就不知道会发生什么了。毕竟作为一个被事务所严格管理着的Alpha，面对这样诱人的香气，他的理智也快消耗殆尽了。  
“斗真、这什么……好难受……”  
似乎终于意识到发生了什么，大野皱着眉扯松脖子上的领带。  
仿佛失去了记忆、回到孩童般纯真的、眼眉间带了一丝风情的成濑领。  
生田禁不住口干舌燥起来。  
当年冷峻、嚣张又自我的，这位传说中的jr，居然……居然分化成了Omega？  
可真的是头条新闻了。  
六七年前岚的其他四位都先后表现出了Alpha的性征，唯独这个小小的队长迟迟没有苗头。这样想来，这些年大野越来越懒散、越来越软糯、越来越无意识地撒娇，岂不都是成为Omega的前兆？  
忽然大野上衣口袋里的手机轻轻振动了两下，已经陷入猛烈发情期的身体经不起这样若有若无的撩拨，大野颤抖着手指把手机丢了出去，可怜兮兮地缩到了角落。  
生田捡起大野的手机，微亮的屏幕上显示着樱井翔的简讯。  
サトシ：  
恭喜拍摄杀青。辛苦了。  
今天还有秘密岚的录制，好好休息。  
樱井翔  
生田苦笑着回拨了过去。  
“リーダー……？”  
“我是生田。”  
“斗真？啊，你也去庆祝杀青了？那真是帮大忙了，让我家大野さん少喝一点，第一次上剧的杀青，他还不知道会闹到什么程度去……”  
“是这样……大野さん他刚刚进入发情期了。”生田落座、扣好安全带，“你现在在哪里？我把他带到你那边去。”  
樱井放下手机，耳边还是嗡嗡作响。  
初进事务所的时候他可是被这个前辈吃的死死的。那时候大野是站在云顶端的人物——不是说他进入了怎样爆红的团队还是发了多少唱片举行了多少公演——只是因为这个人太过神秘、太过深不可测，让一众小jr格外憧憬仰慕。  
这样特立独行的人居然……？  
他之前根本没有设想过大野会变成Omega。  
四个Alpha与一个Omega组成的团队简直是个天大的笑话。如果这件事情被曝光，恐怕岚会立刻解散。他们根本不能承受缺少一个人带来的巨大的缺口。  
大野也会被这个Omega稀少的社会所绑架，生下优秀Alpha的后代。  
……Alpha？  
樱井几乎是立刻抄起了手机，新建了他们四个人的群发组。  
リーダー成为Omega了，正在发情期中。  
在我家集合。  
樱井翔  
樱井郑重地对生田鞠躬。生田额前的碎发被汗浸的湿漉漉的。他摆手、拉开后车门，樱井麻利地从车上把热的几乎冒烟的大野抱了下来。  
大野头靠在樱井胸前，怎样都睁不开眼。半阖着眸子，小巧的鼻子嗅了嗅：“翔くん……？”  
樱井安慰地用下巴蹭了蹭哥哥柔软的头毛。  
大野无声地回应着，小臂伸到樱井背后环住他的腰，高热的身体紧紧地挨住他信任着的人。  
几乎是同一瞬间，生田感受到了面前人遽然炸裂的信息素。  
如雷的心跳仿佛只隔着薄薄的一层皮肤，在樱井怀中炸开。主播仿佛失去了惯常的话语权，结结巴巴地告别了生田。  
大野窝在樱井怀里，闷闷地抱怨：“难受……我、我已经老了吗？明明平常夜钓之后不会难受的。”  
“拍摄这么忙，你哪来的时间去钓鱼？”  
因为性别分化的缘故陡然敏感起来的感官轻易察觉到了对方的不悦，大野缩了缩脖子，没再做声。  
樱井俯身把大野放到床上，顺手拉紧了窗帘：“还难受吗？”  
虽然翔くん平时就是个温柔的人，可是好奇怪，今天翔くん温柔的过头了……  
大野胡乱地点点头，因为樱井的离开而骤冷的身体感到了发烧感冒般的不适，他下意识地伸手揪住樱井的衣角，却因为肌肉的酸软而无力地垂了下来。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地蜷成一团：“别、别走……别走翔くん……”  
“尼桑知道自己怎么了吗？”  
28岁才成年的长子诚实地解释：“所以都说了……夜钓、夜钓……很难受……再也不去了。”  
委委屈屈的道歉。  
以后还是会去的吧。  
可是问题并不在这啊。  
樱井坐在床边，俯下身去把娇小的哥哥完全罩在了怀里：“哥哥长大了。”  
“哎……？”  
“那些知识，都已经忘记了吧。因为使用的时候太晚了。不过哥哥也没有好好学习，恐怕这个你都没有学过吧？”  
不同往常地被叫了好多遍哥哥，大野感受到了微妙的羞耻感。  
翔くん的脸也离的太近了。  
“是大野さん没有在意过吧？毕竟大叔平时就不关注这些事情，都不知道他现在能不能分清我们的味道。”  
熟悉的小尖嗓。  
ニノ……？为什么ニノ会在这里？  
樱井微微撑起身子看向来人：“喂喂，今天可是有收录。这种意义上你和大野さん同罪啊。”  
二宫耸耸肩：“多亏这周的福利关卡太难，一直没有打通，要不然就让翔さん一个人独占美味的リーダー了。”  
就好比一坛陈年的佳酿。  
比通常的Omega都多酝酿了十年的香气。  
如往常的行事作风，他的味道也是这样清冷。Omega天生淫荡的身体与百合花纯洁的香气交织起来……  
真让人把持不住。  
“嘛，变成Omega最好了。”二宫背对着樱井坐在床沿，“比起全军覆没，这样的结局可以说是最好的了。”  
“先说好了，可以短暂标记，谁也不许打开尼桑的生殖道。”  
“嗨嗨，知道了知道了。”  
什、什么？他们在说什么？  
大野不安地左右瞄着这两个看着有些陌生的弟弟。  
糟糕，有点可怕，不仅是翔くん，ニノ也和平时不一样。  
他皱着脸，艰难地翻了个身，试图爬起来，却被二宫捏着后颈一把摁了回去。  
“啊……别碰那里……”  
仿佛被捉住七寸的蛇，大野丝毫不敢乱动。二宫冰凉的手指碰触到他后颈的一瞬间，他周身如同电流流过一样，整个人被烫的说不出的难受。  
“啊这里已经被开发了吗？碰碰都不行了。”  
说着他松开了钳制住大野脖子的手，指腹却更加恶意地隔着皮肤摩擦他后颈微微隆起的腺体。  
“大概是尼桑天赋异禀吧。”  
为什么翔くん叫尼桑叫上瘾了？  
大野扁着嘴，用尽全身的力气挥开二宫捣乱的手。  
“啊啦，还有力气来反抗啊？真是了不起呢大叔你啊。”  
“心理作用吧？尼桑还不知道自己发情了呢。”  
“呜哇……糟糕，这也太可爱了吧。”  
大野这才模模糊糊地捕捉到了关键词：“发……发情？”  
那双他一直喜欢的不得了的圆溜溜的眼睛紧紧地锁住他：“是啊，是个可爱的Omega。恭喜尼桑，终于长大了。”  
搞什么啊，这种好像在汇报自己生下的孩子是男是女的产房主任一样的语气！  
大野从自己混沌的脑海里艰难地寻找着合适的词汇：“那……抑制剂、拜托了。”  
“说到底大野さん为什么知道抑制剂却不知道自己在发情啊？”  
所以怪我咯？  
大野软绵绵地瞪过去。  
“在Alpha面前提抑制剂似乎不是很礼貌啊，尼桑。”  
“惹的樱井さん不开心了吧。要学会读空气哦大野さん。”  
这两个人！  
大野眼角含泪地衔住二宫强硬地塞进他口中的食指。  
“还想叮嘱大野さん别咬人呢，看起来也不用了。”二宫保持着平时一贯的笑容，丝毫看不出他有任何情动，“樱井さん一会儿也可以来试试啊，大叔的小槽牙在不停蹭着我的手指呢。像小鱼一样。”  
樱井轻笑一声，解开大野被血浆浸透了的白衬衣：“糟糕，忘记给大野さん洗澡了。手上也都是。说起来，魔王里尼桑的扮相真是太诱人了。”  
二宫躺到大野身边，左手撑着脸，右手继续在大野口中搅动着：“禁欲的恶魔什么的。赞成。”  
关领什么事？  
大野愤恨地用犬齿磨着二宫的手指。因为嘴里含着异物，本就黏黏糊糊的声音显得更加地不清晰：“这样也……太恶劣……”  
“什么？我没听到。”  
二宫状似好心地抽出手指。  
“我说你太恶……唔……”  
话还没说完，就被二宫钳住下巴封住了嘴。  
大野登时瞠大了眸子死死地盯住近在咫尺的二宫。后者毫不在意地闭上了双眼，舌尖不费吹灰之力撬开了大野的唇齿，径直地侵略进对方的领地去。  
樱井有些好笑的看着大野瞠目结舌的神情，手指一勾，把身下人连外裤加内裤一起扯了下来。他下身已经湿的一塌糊涂，要不是黑色西装裤的保护，恐怕早就被人发现了身体的异状。  
“刚才尼桑拍的是被刺之后的一幕吧？要是知道成濑先生最后脚步浮虚是因为发情了，不知道会吓到多少人呢。”  
二宫放开大野的嘴唇，小恶魔般笑了起来。  
“呃……呜呜……”  
所以不要一边开玩笑、一边玩那边啊？  
樱井指腹轻碾着濡湿的穴口，稍稍一用力便轻而易举地挤进去了两个指节。  
“糟糕，本来还想认真地观看大野さん第一次上剧的优秀表演呢，这下一定要出戏了。”  
此时才终于理清了事情来龙去脉的大野害羞起来，一直从鼻尖红到了耳根。  
“我……我是认真在演的！”  
遭到意外坚定的反击，二宫楞了一下，温柔地揉了揉大野为了成濑而蓄长了的头发：“好啦，是我开玩笑开过头了。大野さん是最努力的这件事，我们比谁都要清楚。”  
听到二宫的话反而更加害羞的大野忍不住双手挡住了脸。  
二宫一只手钳住了大野两边纤细的手腕，强行把他的脸露出来：“好啦、好啦，不要害羞了。让我看看你的脸嘛。”  
什么啊，仗着自己小就不停的撒娇。  
“呜……”感受到身下又被挤进一根手指，大野不禁咬住下唇来忍耐即将逸出的娇喘。  
“樱井さん弄的你这么舒服吗？”  
“那边……？那边不行……”  
大野气喘吁吁的，连脚趾都开始轻轻地蜷缩了起来。  
“因为找到尼桑舒服的地方了。”  
“咦用手指就能碰得到吗？”二宫扭过头去看樱井，“呜哇……我也要来试试。”  
“哎……哎？”  
话音未落，二宫就并起食指和中指，贴住樱井深陷在穴肉中的手指一并滑了进去。  
“哎~好滑啊。大叔流了好多水出来呢。要试试吗大叔？”  
“呜不、不……好涨……”  
被超出临界值太多的快感所刺激，大野连声音都带起了哭腔。  
“说什么呢大叔，四根手指就觉得涨也太没诚意了。”  
从多年前就是这样，不论是番组还是私下，樱井几乎都是看着他们三个人欺负晕乎乎的长子，然后再负责揽着长子的肩把他带回舞台。现在也是如此，他习惯性地看着二宫不断地欺负大野，默不作声地引着二宫的手指来到刚刚才发觉到的敏感的腺体附近。  
不像他找到了就是找到了，放开他的弱点再去寻找别的地方，二宫发现了触碰腺体后大野的反应，便开始肆无忌惮地戳刺着他身体里最脆弱的部分。  
“啊、ニノ！ニノ、不要……”大野忍不住抽噎，发现自己的讨饶并没有让二宫有一星半点停手的意思，便如同溺水求援一样转向许久不作声的次子，“翔くん！翔くん救命……”  
樱井把大野摆成侧躺的姿势，强壮的手臂轻柔地垫到他颈后，轻轻地亲吻着他的耳廓。  
上下敏感的地方都被好好地照顾到，大野终于崩溃地哭了起来。  
“这么害怕舒服吗？”说着话，手中的动作完全没有停止的迹象。  
“把从来没有见过海的人突然丢进海里，害怕是应该的。”樱井舔舐着大野的后颈，“别怕尼桑，我和ニノ不会伤害你的。”  
如同喂了一颗相当有效力的定心丸，大野哭声渐渐小了下去。  
“你得先射一次才能舒服一点……如果第一次就让我和ニノ动真格的话，你会更难受的。”  
樱井安慰着。  
然后大野怔了一会儿，意识到这只是个开头，又忍不住抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。  
“小哭包サトシ~”二宫把褪到大野膝盖的裤子彻底扯掉扔到一边，俯下身去含住他涨的生疼的阴茎。  
最后的死穴被掐住，樱井明显感觉到大野脖子一阵僵直，全身都开始激烈的颤抖，不一会儿就在二宫嘴里交代了出来。  
大野瞠目结舌地看着二宫喉咙滚动地把嘴里的东西尽数咽了下来，如同最后一道羞耻的界限被冲破，他大脑几乎进入了当机的状态。  
“是我的错觉吗？感觉サトピ射出来的也是百合花的味道呢~”  
“呜……”他已经没力气反击了。  
二宫抽出插在他后穴的手指，开始与他接吻。似乎是被他的话所蛊惑，他居然真的感觉二宫口腔里弥漫着百合花的香气……  
“尼桑休息好了吗？”樱井松开他的后颈，“虽然正常来说即使是发情期中间也必须好好休息……但是今晚要录秘密岚啊。尼桑要是缺席的话会很难解释的。”  
所以樱井翔这就是你突然插进来的理由？？？  
穴肉天赋异禀地缠住樱井插入一小半的肉棒，大野清晰地听见樱井在他耳边发出的低沉的喘息声。  
“嘶……大野さん很游刃有余嘛。”  
“哎？不……啊……”  
此刻樱井终于无法保持理智，Alpha的本能占了上风，信息素如同无形的手牢牢地控制住了他身下可爱又诱惑的Omega。樱井微微往外抽出，又快速地整根顶了进去，在穴道深处的生殖腔口徘徊。  
大野断断续续地抽泣着，手紧紧地攥住二宫的手腕，和节目上遭遇足底按摩时小猫一样的反应如出一辙。  
二宫抚摸着大野的身体，不咸不淡地提醒：“翔さん，不能打开大叔的生殖腔哦。”  
樱井抬眼，从齿缝中挤出几个字：“谢谢忠告。”  
看起来是他们几个里最冷静的樱井，面对觊觎已久的哥哥最可能失控这件事，他自己心里非常明白。  
不告诉其他人的话，樱井足可以一个人占据大野第一次的发情期。但是他还是无法相信自己的理智……毕竟是肖想了十年的哥哥。  
从初进事务所时惊鸿一瞥就开始了的非分之想。从那时起就在冷静而精确地计算着未来。这是就算将来变成Alpha，他也想要去揉进骨子里去疼爱的哥哥。  
一如他的个性一样迟来的发情期，使他成为了加倍脆弱的Omega。如果因为他的失控而伤害到大野，他将无法承受这样的后果。  
樱井小心翼翼地错开最诱人的地方，转而激烈地摩擦大野的前列腺，司会快速转动的大脑还在不断指引他去发掘身下人更深处的密地。  
虽然最脆弱的地方没有被关照到，但被深度发掘的、陌生又不适的体验还是让大野哭花了脸。  
“哎大叔你不要这样啊，樱井さん做的你不舒服吗？哭得这么可怜兮兮的，好像谁欺负你了一样。”  
“明明……呜……”明明就是在欺负人啊。  
还有，我怎么接受这样昨天还在正常聊着天今天就被打开下面疼爱的局面啊。  
羞耻心让他忍不住夹紧了侵入身体深处的肉棒。  
感受到突如其来的压迫，樱井面色一沉不由咬紧下唇低喘出声。  
“诶……”二宫低低笑着，露出一副狡黠的面孔，“大野さん~原来你喜欢羞耻play的啊？”  
“哎？不……”  
让这个人抓住什么弱点就糟透了！  
大脑中警铃开始报警了。  
“那我就……不客气了……”明明语气十足流氓，却长着一副天使般的面孔，一点猥琐的边都沾不上。  
手上解皮带的动作倒是麻利。  
“本来想心疼一下大野さん，毕竟你要应付的人还算不少……”二宫佯装歉意道，“但是抱歉呐，我有点忍不住了，只让翔さん一个人舒服的话就算是我也有点嫉妒啊……我开动啦。”  
等等这信息量……？  
继主播撬开他下面后，小恶魔强迫性地撬开了他的嘴。  
“等……呜呜……？”大野不由得眯起眼，嘴里被塞满，支支吾吾地只能胡乱的闷哼。嘴里异物尺寸远远了超出他的预想……哎这个人居然真的是童颜巨根的设定？  
一点都不科学。  
“诶大野さん真是厉害呢，嘴那么小还是好好地把ニノ吞下去了。”  
大野其实已经有些耳鸣了，但是作为在他身上辛勤耕耘的Alpha，樱井冷淡的声音还是完整地传到了他的耳朵里。  
他有些委屈地想要偏过脸看看闹别扭的次子，却被二宫牢牢地握住了下巴。无法逃脱他的掌控，末了只能低低地呜咽几声。  
“那他后面还那么小，不也好好地吃掉翔さん了吗。”  
为什么在纠结这个？？  
大野觉得自己耳鸣的更厉害了。  
“收起牙齿不能咬哦……不会舔的话、大叔就别勉强去舔了。”二宫顺着大野的头发。连头皮都变成了敏感地带，被二宫圆润的指尖不停撩拨着，大野的呼吸猛然急促起来。  
“太可怕了，这不是全身上下都是敏感点吗？随便一摸就舒服的想要射了吗？这样下去会死的吧？”小尖嗓调笑着。  
会死啊！当然会死啊！好怕啊！这什么啊！  
大野内心不断咆哮。  
樱井斜睨一眼：“大野さん好像在想不得了的事情啊。”  
“哎真不愧是翔さん。刚才大野さん是不是又夹了一下？”  
“彼此彼此。”  
两个人变得呼吸急促，终于放弃了互相调侃，开始专心致志地照顾早就软成一滩水只能呜呜哀叫的长子。樱井狠狠抽插了一阵后射在了大野身体深处，短暂地停留过后他抽出自己没有完全软下去的肉棒，示意二宫转移阵地。  
小恶魔会意地放过哥哥被摩擦到微微红肿的嘴，两手托起大野腋下将他扶起，自己则是转过身来往后一坐，背靠床头把大野放到自己膝盖上，后者没有力气保持上身的直立，只好软软地把头搁在二宫肩膀上。短而急促的呼吸撩的二宫耳边痒痒的。二宫环着大野的腰肢，缓慢而坚定地侵入他微微翕张的后穴。  
“呃……”  
大野仰起头来，仿佛胸腔中有一口气被强行挤压出来一样，有出气不进气地喘着。  
“呼吸呼吸~”二宫没有继续动作，把脸埋进大野胸前，手不停轻拍着他的后背催促他呼吸。  
“啊……呜呜……”  
樱井关上浴室的门，都能清晰地听到那孩子清甜而忍耐的呻吟声。  
快速地冲了个澡，刚围好浴巾就听见玄关门铃声响了起来。  
说起来，刚才ニノ是怎么进来了？  
樱井抿着唇往浴室瞥了一眼。  
门后是松润和相叶。  
相叶一边跑进来一边甩掉鞋子：“リーダー呢？呜哇好甜的味道……”  
松润把自己和相叶乱丢的鞋子整齐地归纳在玄关的鞋柜里，赤脚踏了进来：“还有其他人知道吗？”  
樱井道：“斗真。摄制组的Alpha可能也会隐隐约约感觉得到。所以今晚秘密岚的录制リーダー必须在，不能让他们坐实了判断。”  
松润点头：“不管怎么样，必须先让リーダー安全度过发情期。”  
卧室里二宫揽着已然酣睡的大野，气音嘱咐着竹马轻手轻脚地爬到床上来。相叶脱掉上衣欺身上床，指腹轻柔地抚摸着大野微微颤抖的嘴唇。  
“大野さん……难受的该睡不着了吧？睫毛一抖一抖的。相叶ちゃん和松润都来了哦。”  
“咦リーダー在装睡？”  
大野执拗地闭着眼。  
“被折腾的可怜兮兮的，有点害怕了吧？”二宫软声道，“那也没办法啊リーダー，放你一个人发情不是更可怜吗？”  
睫毛颤动地更加厉害，终于大野眼角含泪地睁开了双眼。  
“这么委屈？”跟在樱井后面进来的松润看着他湿润的眼眸，淡淡道，“那就不要勉强リーダー了。放你一个人在这里发情怎么样？一直发情到晚上的秘密岚。然后铺天盖地的岚的队长变成Omega的报道，你很快也能去开你的面包店了。”  
大野愣愣地望着松润，嘴一扁几欲哭泣。  
二宫打量着大野软化下来的表情，跟风应和道：“还是松润想的长远呢，就这样占有了大野さん，日后还不知道会怎么被大野さん苛责呢。”  
一滴眼泪流过被发情熏红了的眼角。  
“サトシ不想离开我们吧，嗯？”危险而低沉的嗓音诱哄威胁着。  
哭包小幅度地摇摇头。  
“除了我们，还有谁能处理你的发情期，嗯？”  
继续摇头。  
“那你现在知道要做什么了吗？”  
茫然的眼睛对上松润不怀好意的双瞳。  
“把你三天份都在晚上之前解决掉。做得到吗？”  
大野受惊地往二宫怀里一缩，意识到什么似的脸飞快地红了起来。  
“做不到吗？”松润抱胸睨着他。  
半晌，一个柔软的小脑袋从二宫怀里探出来，带着哭腔道：“办、办得到。”  
不想离开岚。  
明明才进入上升期，不想白费这么多年的努力。  
不想离开这四个弟弟。  
相叶爽朗地笑了起来，止不住地揉弄リーダー柔软的头毛。  
“呜……”  
“笨蛋相叶ちゃん轻点弄，リーダー连头皮都是敏感带哦。”  
“呜哇超级可爱的啊！”  
后来他就记得不甚清楚了。耳鸣的厉害、头也晕晕乎乎的，只能放纵自己沉沦在肉欲之中。好像是被相叶ちゃん和松润一起插进来了。四个Alpha蛮横的信息素居然真的压住了他暴走的发情期。  
大野半梦半醒地被松润抱到了休息室，直到收录前还一直酣睡在松润怀里。  
“因为透支的太厉害，经费不足了……”相叶狡黠道。  
二宫状似生气地尖嗓吐槽：“喂开什么玩笑！”  
“所以今天就来曝光吧！岚绝密的睡颜！”  
大野大脑还一片混乱，就被相叶用若有若无拥抱推到了最角落的被褥中。  
“晚安，リーダー……”相叶轻声道。  
大野迷迷糊糊地缩进温暖的被褥，软糯而不清晰地回道：“晚安、大家……”


End file.
